


Good Time

by btsfatdick



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsfatdick/pseuds/btsfatdick
Summary: "maybe all i need is a good time"in which min yoongi tries methods to forget himand fails each time..inspired by show me a good time by drake





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> read notes at the end

intro . show me a good time - drake 

 

how did i get here, it's 3am and i can't stop thinking about you ..

of your smile, of your dimples, of your snarky attitude, of your eyes, of your beauty and of your hands .. on me ..

it's now 3:01am .. time moves so slowly here .. time is biggest enemy and bestest friend .. time reminds me of our memories that seem to left you but stay stuck on me .. time also reminds me of the future that has no trace of you ..

so now its 3:05am and i'm still here trying to rid your timeless smile off my memory .. expect time won't let me .. it's moments like this where i hate time .. i really really fucking hate time .. i also hate myself even more ..

i hate myself for letting my heart make my decisions .. my heart made me love you .. my heart skipped beats for you .. my heart made me lose my sanity for you .. my heart made me forget my friends for you .. my heart blocked out everything for you .. my heart made space for you .. and you declined it, you walked away from the offer and never came back ..

and now its 3:17am .. it's been almost 3 years .. i still know your address .. your phone number .. your social media accounts, i still know it all .. i know your scent .. i still feel your delicate hands on me .. i still feel your heart beating with mine .. i still feel your soft lips nipping away at my ear .. everything you did .. the way you walked .. the way you talked .. the way you said my name .. it's all still loud and clear in my memory ..

its 3:32am and these pills don't seem to work .. they don't take away the pain .. they don't do their job right .. this drink makes me feel funny but still doesn't heal the pain .. this smoke in my lungs don't seem to work much either .. nothing works for this uncomfortable pain in my chest .. maybe all i need is a good time.


	2. pt one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song recommendation  
> the way - kehlani ft chance the rapper

part 1 .

 

i remember it like it was yesterday, we were fucking in your room .. your parents downstairs .. your little brother napping in the room next to ours ..

my right hand covering your mouth .. my left hand holding your thighs up .. you were a mess .. 

you wanted so badly to scream my name .. i did too .. but that was the first time meeting your parents i didn't want to leave a bad impression ..

fuck you looked so beautiful underneath me .. your hands .. fuck your hands couldn't stop touching me .. 

that made me cum even faster .. your glorious ass rubbing on me .. i still feel it .. that was an amazing day ..

everyday with you was an amazing day .. even the day you left me .. 

the day you shot my heart was still an amazing day .. the day i found you with someone else was still an amazing day .. 

every sight of you made my day brighten up .. i'm crazy aren't i ? .. you cheated on me and i was still happy to see you .. 

you really are something else .. park jimin .. you are something out of this world ..

here am i here in a club thinking of you .. i should be fucking someone else in the back corner ..

but i remember when i fucked you in that corner .. in that corner where you moaning and practically screaming my name ..

in that corner where you were all sticky and worn out .. i confessed my feelings .. but .. 

you were too focused on trying to stay awake to hear me .. 

i love you .. i fucking love you baby ..

i still do

this bartender and his magical drinks can't even erase you .. not even for a second .. 

park jimin .. 

why did you leave me like this .. park ji .. min .

. why can't you love me .. park .. ji -

"ex-excuse me s-ssir?"

"jimin?"

and there i blacked out in a gay club.

thinking of me fucking you in the back corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically jimins a hoe who broke yoongs heart  
> enjoy  
> \- M.


	3. pt. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song recommendation :
> 
> U by PRIMARY ft. Kwon Jin Ah, Rap Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read notes at the end

my mother use to say, "happiness is earned, love is earned and money is given". i was about 8 when she said it, i didn't think much of it or understood it until now.

walking around the streets of seoul at what i assume is 5am, my body entangled with a stranger, my eyes droopy from the amounts of soju that have contaminated my blood, my neck swelling and my feet forming bruises from being dragged. i didn't have the strength to kick or scream for help, i let the stranger with blonde hairs me to drag me wherever they wanted me to be. i stared up at the dark sky and saw nothing, no stars, no moon, no navy blue splotches merged in the black sky.

complete and utter darkness.

i just leaned back ontop of the stranger and consume the darkness. 

when my eyes opened again, the sky was dull and gloomy and unable to make my hangover any worse then it is. I silently thanked god for that and slowly started to sit up. my body wasn't tied to the bed but my shirt was on the floor and my pants were undone, maybe I really did end up fucking someone? the bed creaked as i stood up checking my surroundings.

the room was a single dorm with white plain walls, a bed and piles of textbooks laying across the wooden floors. it's a simple room of a regular college student, there's an oddly large window on one side of the room and the rest is bare. a loud unpleasant sound came from the door, the sound of metals rubbing together sent a ringing to my ears making my pounding headache even more irritable. a head of blonde hair is seen peeking out the door, it's the same head of last night. the stranger fully steps into the room, and i see him clearly.

tall, lanky and a round face. he looked over at me, up and down, with soft eyes and a wide toothy smile.

"ah you're awake" he smiled " i'm minhyuk"  
minhyuk.

i smiled back,   
"um yoongi, hi"

he kept staring at me, and didnt stop smiling. the air is getting thick with awkwardness and I could barley breathe in it. just then his little face light up and his whole body suddenly jumped.

"Ah! the food is ready! come eat, you must be starving!" He swiftly turned around and walked out. I quickly put my clothes on and followed suit. As soon as I walked out the tiny room, I instantly walked into someone, my head bumping into their hard chest.

Jesus fuck, what did this guy do for a living? Lift weights. shit.

"oh god, I'm so sorry. are you okay?" he said. I looked up to meet the eyes of the taller male. Brownish dark hair and pretty red lips. 

"yeah I'm fine. thats my fault" I replied back. Just then minhyuk ran into the hallway, but this time with an apron on and a wooden spoon in his hand. 

he looked really ....cute??

"w-what happened" he said with urgency. looking back forth from me and the taller male.

"calm down hyung and keep cooking. we accidentally bumped heads" said the male.

heads? you mean head to chest since you're so fucking tall. 

"Jungkook-ssi you're always causing trouble." Minhyuk signed. he turned to me, "Come on let's eat". He smiled and walked out the hallway and into the other room again.

Jungkook-ssi? Why does that name sound so familiar? 

Jung ... Kook...

I wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, I know in most fanfics written by non korean speakers. Honorifics arent added, and in korean culture its very much apart of the culture and its very disrespectful to omit it so i'm just adding them in to respect the language and culture. also to emphasize that i'm not a kboo bc in some kboo fanfics they use honorifics. so just wanted to clear that up. lmao. but why do you think jungkook seems so familiar to yoongs??   
> enjoy!  
> \- M.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to this.   
> I'll try to upload frequently if people like it  
> sorry these are so short but I believe in   
> shorter stories makes everything more mysterious  
> enjoy !  
> \- M.


End file.
